


Nyssa comforting Felicity

by MaryTagus



Series: Prompts and ramblings [13]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTagus/pseuds/MaryTagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Ms Katrina Law’s interview</p>
<p>“Felicity. I think my character has a little crush on Felicity for sure. And I think it has to do with the blonde hair. I don’t know why. And she’s spicy, a spicy little character.</p>
<p>—  Katrina Law answering if there were other female characters, besides the Lance sister’s. that she wanted Nyssa to interact with on Arrow.</p>
<p>Oliver’s reaction to a Nyssa / Felicity interaction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nyssa comforting Felicity

Nyssa was there. Right there on their door step.

“Hello, Oliver. May I come in?”

He had no words he was stunned. He thought she was back in Nanda Parbat going on with her life. He stepped to the side and, with his hand, invite her in.

“Oliver who is it?”

Felicity came in from the den.

“Nyssa?!”

She turned to him hoping for some clue on why Nyssa was there, he shrugged, he had no idea.

Nyssa smile at Felicity

“Hi, Felicity.”

“Nyssa.” Both women embrace each other.

Ok. That was weird and, let’s be honest, a very close version of every man’s dream.

“Welcome. We weren’t expecting any visitors.”

Especially not Al Sah Him’s wife.

“Sorry for our reaction, we were surprised.”

“That’s okay. I know I wasn’t expected. May we sit, Felicity?”

“Yeah, sure.”

They sat on the large couch, Oliver on the armchair. From his higher view he saw Nyssa take Felicity’s hand.

“I’m here to talk to you about Al Sah Him, Oliver, marriage to me.”

If that wasn’t alarming enough for Oliver, Nyssa started to fondle Felicity’s hand. He told himself she was just comforting Felicity, easing her into a difficult talk. But somehow that really didn’t seem to cover it.

“It’s binding within the League.”

“Only within the League?”

Nyssa other hand set on Felicity’s upper leg now.

“Yes. American law doesn’t recognize it. But there are a lot of League member’s in the US for them Al Sah Him his my husband, Felicity.”

Felicity look devastated to Oliver. “Did you know?”

“I figure as much but I wasn’t sure.”

Felicity felt her heart sunk. Nyssa pulled Felicity into her embrace, comforting her.

No. Hell no. That was out of line. He sent a killing look to Nyssa, she just smile like a well fed cat eating another cat’s food with delight. She was enjoying this far too much to stop; Felicity was just so cute and lovely.

Oliver was watching barely believing, the wave of jealousy ever growing inside him. He had to get between the two in someway that wouldn’t upset Felicity any further.

He kneeled he front of Felicity taking her face between his hands

“Hey… I’ll talk to Malcolm.”

“You will?”

He would for there was nothing he wouldn’t do for her. He looked at Nyssa and she had a victory stance about her he didn’t like.

Suddenly it hit him. F*** this was Nyssa’s plan all along. He had to go back to Nanda Parbat to talk to Malcolm, the haze of jealousy made him blind to Nyssa’s endgame and he couldn’t back out now, he had promised Felicity.


End file.
